


Hierophobia

by shalako



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Priest Kink, past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalako/pseuds/shalako
Summary: Archie decides to try out a long-time kink of his.It doesn't go well.





	Hierophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my Google Docs. This one is really short and dumb, hope you like it.

“Is that--?” Gold cleared his throat nervously, fingers tapping against the book in his lap. “Is that a priest costume?”

Archie just grinned and swiveled his hips, hoping he looked seductive. “I found it at the Halloween store,” he said. “You can call me Father Archie.”

He winked. Gold cleared his throat again and made a pale attempt at a smile before pointedly turning back to his book.

“Well, it looks nice,” he said. “Good costume. Very scary.”

“It’s meant to be sexy,” Archie said. Gold just hummed, not looking up. Archie kept his seductive posture for a moment longer before dropping it with a sigh. Gold could be incredibly obtuse sometimes - especially in romantic situations. For a second, Archie considered just turning back to his bedroom and changing; he could pretend this was a Halloween costume, ignore all the awkwardness. 

On the other hand, he’d paid good money for this costume.

Archie crept closer, a grin spreading across his face. Gold glanced up and then glued his eyes to the book, brow furrowed. He didn’t react when Archie put a hand on his thigh, but when Archie leaned over and started kissing Gold’s stomach (at a very awkward angle, and over a layer of clothing), he let out a sigh.

“Archie,” he said, “why are you dressed like that?”

Archie straddled Gold and wiggled his eyebrows. “Cuz you’re  _ so  _ gonna need Jesus when I’m through with you.”

It took him a minute to realize he’d been kneed in the stomach. Pain shot up his spine and Archie fell over onto his side, clutching his belly, and was vaguely aware of Gold scrambling to get away. He didn’t succeed; his bad leg was trapped under Archie’s stomach, and Archie didn’t really have the strength to move just yet.

“Fuck,” Gold breathed. “Fuck, take it off. Please take if off, Archie.”

Archie just groaned.

“I don’t like priests, please take it off, please, Archie--”

“What?” Archie said, a great deal of pain in his voice. He uncurled a little and Gold yanked his foot away, then fell off the couch entirely. When Archie opened his eyes, Gold was sitting with his back against the wall. His eyes were red but his face was firmly set in a glare.

“Are you  _ glaring  _ at me?” Archie asked incredulously. “You just kicked me in the gut!”

“Yeah, I’d do it again, too,” Gold retorted. “Take that stupid costume off.”

Archie got to his feet tenderly. “Why?” he asked. Gold averted his eyes.

“Because I asked you to.”

Archie narrowed his eyes. He removed the priest’s collar and tucked it behind his back. “Is this better?”

Gold glanced up, registered the change, and seemed to dissolve with relief. “Yes,” he said. “That’s better.”

“Okay.” Archie took a few steps closer and then sat on the ground too, about a foot away from Gold. “Why are you upset? You look ready to cry.”

“I’m fine,” Gold said. He caught the disbelieving look Archie sent him and for a moment looked terrified. He arranged his features in an expression of aloof calm. 

“You’re afraid of nuns,” Archie pointed out. “Is this related?”

“I am not  _ afraid  _ of nuns,” said Gold hotly. “I  _ hate  _ nuns.”

“Oh, please,” Archie scoffed. “I’ve seen you talk to Mother Superior. Your hands were shaking.”

Gold scowled. He pulled his knees to his chest and muttered, “Well, nuns are … intimidating.”

“Right.”

Gold seemed determined not to make eye contact; he stared at the wall, deliberately avoiding Archie’s gaze.

“Why are you afraid of priests?” Archie asked.

“Take a wild fucking guess,” Gold snarled, still not looking away from the wall. His face was strained; Archie tried to compile a list of reasons in his head, but could only come up with one. There were others, but they were half-formed and kept getting pushed to the side.

“Were you molested?” Archie asked. Gold’s eyes grew tight. He curled up harder, hiding his face in his knees.

He didn’t respond. Archie sighed and lumbered to his knees, putting a hand in Gold’s hair. There were a million different things going through his head, but none of them felt right to say. Eventually, Gold sniffed and raised his head a little, revealing wet, still-glaring eyes.

“I didn’t mean to get emotional if I ever told you,” Gold grumbled. Archie said nothing, combing through Gold’s hair with his fingers. “That said, I never planned for you to try and mount me dressed as a priest.”

Archie snorted, but still couldn’t think of anything to say. Eventually, he decided to just keep it simple.

“Thanks for telling me,” he said. 

Gold buried his face for a moment and let out a short, choked laugh. He leaned into Archie’s touch.

“Do you wanna burn the costume?” Archie asked, at the same time that Gold said,

“Let’s burn the costume.”


End file.
